Deathstroke (Arrowverse)
Slade Wilson, codename Deathstroke, is a former member of ASIS and the leader of the Blood Cult in Starling City. In 2006, Slade and his partner Billy Wintergreen were assigned to free Yao Fei, a Chinese general who was purposely imprisoned by his own government to cover up a massacre commited in 1998. After Slade's plane was shot down, Wintergreen betrayed Slade to Edward Fyers, who held Slade captive for several months. Yao Fei eventually freed Slade, and the two joined together by hiding in the wreck of Slade's plane. Six months later, Yao Fei sent the shipwrecked Oliver Queen to Slade, who trained the upstart billionaire playboy in combat. Ultimately, Slade and Oliver managed to take the air field Yao Fei and Slade had intended to take, but at the cost of Yao's life yet saving his daughter, Shado. Slade, harboring small romantic feelings for Shado, choose to keep his distance while Oliver pursued a relationship with her. After investigating a disturbance in a proximity detector, Slade is mortally wounded by an explosion that scarred the right side of his face. Oliver, Shado, and a newly revealed to be alive Sarah Lance seek out the Mirakuru, a superhuman serum that Anthony Ivo is also seeking out. After administering the serum to a dying Slade, Oliver and the others are captured by Ivo and Shado is killed. Slade, soon discovering the incredible effects of the Murakuru serum, goes on a rampage across the island, quickly defeating several men while displaying his new found strength by bending the barrel of a rifle. Besting Ivo's crew with ease alongside Oliver and Sarah, Slade discovers that Oliver choose Sarah over Shado and savagely attacks him. Slade announces himself the captain of Ivo's men, intending to make Oliver suffer. Desptie his best efforts, Slade is later bested by Oliver after the latter shoots an arrow in Slade's eye. Oliver, thinking he is victorious, continues to attempt to survive on Lian Yu. It is later revealed that Slade, now a successful businessmen, has come to Starling City to devastate Oliver and make him suffer like Slade. Battle vs. Ra's Al Ghul (Nolanverse) (by MilitaryBrat) Ra's al Ghul's monastery, the Himalayas. 1800 hours "You have the audacity to believe you are the one to lead us? What makes you so sure.....Mr. Wilson?" Ra's askes a man wearing an eyepatch, and the garments of a mercenary. "You know that I am ready, Ra's. I've been training with you for years now. What about the spoiled richboy, Wayne? You let him in right out of prison. Hell, I bet you freed him you basterd!!! He burnt down our home and you want him to lead us? And you couldn't even kill him when we attacked Gotham. That makes me sick. You're nothing anymore Ra's." Slade spat at Ra's boots. Ra's large manservant, named Ubu lunged towards Slade, bellowing "NOBODY DISRESPECTS THE MASTER!!!!!!" Slad sidestepped the giant of a man, kneed him in the groin, sliced at his hamstrings. Ubu collapsed to the ground as quickly as the blade passed through his legs. Slade then decapitated Ubu in one fell swipe of the blade. "UBU!!" Ra's yelled as 37 ninjas descended upon Slade, poised to attack. "No, i shall handle this myself. Ra's then stepped up to Slade. Ra's drew his sword and took a Beretta from the holster of a man named Barsad. "Ready when you are, old man." Slade said. Ra's lunged forward, slicing Slade's cheek slightly, Slade countered with his twin swords, one parrying Ra's blade, the other attempting to cut his heart out. Ra's sidestepped this, trapped a sword in his scallops, and broke it with ease. Slade isn't surprised by this turn of events and fires one of 1911's wildly. However it barely misses Ra's and hits his sword, cutting it in two. Ra's then fired a bullet into Slade's stomach, and stabbed him in the calf. "Well now, I thought you'd be more of a fighter, Mr. Wilson." Ra's spoke, as he circled his disabled opponent. A 9 mm bullet in his gut, and a broken sword in his right calf. "You could have been my heir, my daughter could have been yours. My empire at your command." Ra's sighs and removes the sword from Slade's leg. "Ahhh ughhh" Slade grimaces. "But now, it seems that you are not worthy to lead the League." Ra's prepares to deliver the killing blow. "Ra's, there's something very important you should know......" Slade said weakly. Suddenly, Slade's leg caught Ra's from under him, Ra's center of gravity being sabotaged, and falling down. "Mirakuru's a bitch, isn't it old man?" Slade says as he has Ra's at his mercy, twin 1911's pointed at his head. "Do what you must, Mr. Wilson." Ra's says. WINNER: Slade Wilson Expert's Opinion Feel free to leave an expert's opinion. To see the original weapons, battle, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Winter Soldier (MCU) (by Tomahawk23 and Cfp3157) "So this is Victor Salazar..." The mercenaries watched as the newly appointed dictator of Nauticia, surrounded by poorly equipped militia, walked casually through the courtyard. The lights dimly lit the area, and there were no threats in sight. Seems like an easy job so far... Giving the que, German Fontes and his men swarmed the courtyard. The militia fired off a few shots, but were swiftly and silently cut down. Quickly tackling the stunned Salazar, the freelance assassin placed temporarily in charge scanned around the courtyard. "Secure the exits. Let the rebels come get him...." As German Fontes issued more orders, he watched as an armor-clad mercenary landed in the courtyard beside them. "Who the hell are you?" The intruder spoke, in a gruff voice muffled by his mask. "Deathstroke." German aimed his battle rifle in fear as Deathstroke sprinted forward. He swung his fist at a mercenary, the superhuman strength smashed his skull without effort. Without slowing down, the assassin grabbed the throat of another merenary, lifting them into the air as German's team shot at him in vain. Laughing, Deathstroke squeezed tight, tearing out a chunk of his target's throat and drawing his katana. TBC Winner: The Winter Soldier Expert's Opinion TBW. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Australian Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Evil Warriors